Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Mass Effect: Legends #This is unneeded clutter and severely lacking in relevance or quality. I vote that we delete it. Lovelyb0nes 15:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) #Agreed. -- Gnostic 16:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Paul Grayson #﻿First of all, by the author's own admission, it's an article about the canon Paul Grayson﻿, not a fan-creared version. Second of all, it's badly written. And third, it fails to conform to the Manual of Style. -- Gnostic 16:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) #This really isn't up for discussion. It breaks two major rules: 1) It contains no fanon and 2)Fails the MoS. You should give him a warning and 24 hours to fix it. Then delete it. In case you don't want to do that, I'll place my vote for deletion.--''Josh Bender''Talk 21:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ##LLD appears to be new to wiki editing in general. I figured putting this deletion up for discussion would allow him to see that the deletions are nothing personal. However, per your suggestion, I've left a note on the Paul Grayson talk page telling him that he has 24 hours to fix the article or else it'll be deleted. I am about to do the same for the Kahlee Sanders article. -- Gnostic 04:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Shepard (free-edit) #First of all, it contains no fanon. Second, what purpose does this article serve? People are already able to create their own Shepard characters. -- Gnostic 22:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #Good point. It is not needed. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) #In that case, I'll delete it now. There's no need to belabour these proceedings when the article's creator agrees that it is unneeded. -- Gnostic 22:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) America (free-edit) #First of all, I've never really seen the point of having free-edit articles about canon. Besides that, we know from CDN (and the "Stolen Memories" and "Lair of the Shadow Broker" DLC packages) that in the ME universe, America became the United North American States, so the article is wrong from the get-go. Beyond that, there's nothing to suggest that "America became a stronger power in the universe" after first contact, and English has not actually become the basic language among species; the only reason why all the dialogue in the games is in English (or whatever language the player speaks) is because nearly everyone who does business on a galaxy-wide scale has a translator. That the article says otherwise makes it alternate universe, which excludes it from being free-edit. -- Gnostic 22:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) #You raise very good points, I agree with you. 3...2...1...ACTIVATE! 23:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Phthinosuchusisanancestor Barack O. Shepard As the article's creator I am formally asking for the article to be deleted. Again. Go Bruins! 05:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : Done, and thank God. It was only a matter of time before someone came along and decided that the article was some sort of political statement that merited an off-topic argument, which of course would inevitably lead to a flame war... -- Gnostic 18:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Shepard Chaoswolf has declared that Shepard articles should be relegated to one's userpages, as they do not really represent fanon so much as individual interpretations of canon events. However, given the precedent that would be set if the deletion were carried out, I believe that it is worth discussing. Thoughts? -- Gnostic 01:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC)